rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Boją się nas
Utwór: Boją się nas Wykonawca: Peja ---- Nie rób sobie jazdy, my nie jesteśmy gwiazdy Jestem zwykły jak każdy, korzystając z wyobraźni Pokazuję Ci obrazy, które namaluje życie Ksiązki które pisze, Ty je czytasz, chłoniesz, słyszysz Zachwyt coś tam jeszcze bo to Peja idzie z Deckiem Zaszczycamy obecnością grając koncert w Twoim mieście Człowiek skończ z tą jazdą, jesteśmy tu bo chcemy Misja do spełnienia, swoje zagrać, zarobić Jak mnie widzą tak mnie piszą, z kim się stałem tym się stałem Robię nadal to co chciałem, wiele w życiu żałowałem Pamiętam Pe jak dzisiaj, słodycz w drugim obiegu Biedy to szczegół, projekt w drodze człowieku Bez względu na pozycję, położenie kotó Nie bez kłopotów, rap nie rozmowy w topu Rap mnie uzależnił, skurwysyny są w szoku Pojechałem po elitach a pies piszę protokół Jak najdalej od wyroku, najdalej od kłopotów Jak najdalej od sprzeczności i nie przypadkowych lotów A zawistne chujki przyszli szumieć pod sceną Rychu plus brygada wszystkich Fejków wylenią Te suki co seplenią, nie chcę takich suportów Unikam zarazy, koneser wytrawnego sportu Nie judo jak się udo tylko judo mistrzów dziwko Chcę takiego podkładu jaki Daiszkit mieli z Windią Nie wiesz ocb no to jesteś zwykła pindą Która chciała by się dostać na moje piętro windą Konsternacja ej zobacz gdy w hotelu mija doba Czas do dalszej drogi, na koncercik się gotować Wstać się ogarnąć, wszystkie graty zapakować Zjeść śniadanie, zatankować, dobry kurs na trasie obrać Drżyjcie nadchodzimy radze w chatach się pochować Znienawidź jeszcze bardziej albo zacznij nas szanować Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas, oni boją się nas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Ja wiedziałem, że tak będzie oni znienawidzą nas Dały się we znaki hip hopowe media Komentarze, recenzje, ploteczki tragedia Wkurwiała nagroda jedna, nasza płyta pominięta Bo wydana rok wcześniej, za to brak nominacji Ślizgasz się po gównie dobrze wiesz, że nie masz racji Rok wcześniej 01 też nie było nominacji Bez prowokacji, to kiedy wyszedł nasz legal Nie pomaga nam w zwycięstwie redakcjyjny kolega Nie przeszło wam przez gardło, że to była dobra płyta Która w opinii ludzi na szacunek zasłużyła Pierdolony jeden z drugim prawdziwy hip hop kryta Zrobisz wiele żeby prawda pozostała ukryta Lecz w temacie nic nie zdziałasz, zdychaj to mój hałas Z platynowym magazynkiem dla SLU pochwała I nie mała jak liczba ludzi na naszych koncertach Nie liczymy na fart, wiesz gdzie Achillesa pięta Chciałbyś to wiedzieć teraz Rychu cię jedzie Nie mam słabych punktów, za to mam zdrowe podejście Skup się na tym tekście jak obrona zrób mi przejście I przestań udawać głupku kogoś kim nie jesteś Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas, oni boją się nas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Ja wiedziałem, że tak będzie oni znienawidzą nas Mówię o tym jaki jestem a nie jakim chciałbym być Pod chuj dzieciaków nie biorę, na uliczny pic Wody nie leję w tekstach, nie znam wiele przypowieści Może opowiesz mi życiową bajeczkę lub wierszyk Znowu to samo, o tym samym w ten sam sposób Jarą się tym syfem mniej niż 10 osób Poważne tematy, które stały się banałem Raper ciężkie życie ma, raper musi mieć przesrane Jeśli w tym się wychowałeś coś przeżyłeś to porządku Ja jestem jednym z takich od reguły wyjątków Afera za aferą, hołd zgrzanym komputerom Wielbionym modemom, mówcie, piszczcie, krzyczcie hello! Strefa Poznań nie Afryka jak kontakty Albana Czy udzielisz mi dziś radę na temat przetrwania Może dam se sam rade kiedy liznę ciut hardcoru Polska fabryka małp, tu hardcoru do oporu Szanuję tylko tych co nie mieli wyboru Tylko tych kurwa co nie mieli wyboru A śmieję się z mentorów i ulicznych filozofów Którzy sami nie potrafią pozbyć się własnych kłopotów Sami nie potrafią pozbyć się własnych kłopotów… Skurwysyni jestem gotów Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas, oni boją się nas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas Oni boją się nas bo wrzeszczcie nadszedł nas czas